


白银乡之梦

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	1. Chapter 1

小金街是黄金港最大的商业街，这里不论是白天还是晚上都热闹非凡。

与它相比，其他的规模较小商业街就显得要冷清些，店铺的门庭也不如小金街那么华丽，这里的商贩很少通宵营业。

在最靠近望海楼的那条食街上开着家糖人店，店面虽小却生意不错，门口挂着彩色的风车，海风吹过呼啦啦地转，像万花筒那么好看。

卖糖人的是位笑容明媚的年轻人，那些漂亮的风车都是他亲手做的。

 

“你刚刚说，这里的鲶鱼会说话？”高个子的精灵族女子有些不信地问，她的手里拿着只小巧精致的糖人鲶鱼精，凑近细长的棕色眼睛前端详着。

“也不是所有的鲶鱼都会说话，”站在各式各样的糖人后说话的青年声音好听得像百灵鸟，他耐心地向好奇的精灵小姐解释着，“生活在水里的那些就不会，会说话的是跟我们一样生活在陆地上的居民。他们穿着红色的肚兜，脖子上带着铃铛，说话的时候带着很特别的尾音。”

“在哪里可以见到它们，不，他们呢？”精灵女子来自遥远的伊修加德，跟着做生意的丈夫刚刚自码头下船，对这异国他乡的一切感到陌生又新鲜。

“夜里有空的话，不妨去望海楼那边逛逛，我听说他们常出现在那里。”青年笑着回答，神秘地眨眨眼睛，“不过，他们中有些可是狡猾得很，小姐你可要当心被他们骗了哦。”他看了看旁边面露不悦的精灵男子，猜想那就是这位小姐的丈夫，“不过有这位可靠的绅士陪伴在身边，我想也无需担心什么。”

“哼，那是！”精灵男闻言子骄傲地说，下巴抬得高高的，“我可是家族祖传的经商头脑，还怕几条会说话的鱼？”

精灵女子笑而不语，莞尔时脸上带着可爱的酒窝。她语带娇嗔地对自己的丈夫说：“我想要这个鲶鱼精，它看起来滑滑的口感不错。”

“你喜欢就买吧。”男人有些无奈，眼里却带着些宠爱的神色。他先前不高兴是因为弄不清吸引自己妻子驻足的究竟是那些奇怪的糖人，还是卖糖人的那位年轻人。

“今天店里酬宾，带走糖人附赠清凉的多玛茶，”青年身边陈列的茶水颜色金橙如落日，散发着香甜的柿子味道，还带着些清新的气息，“这是本地的特产饮品，可清热可解乏，最适合招待二位这样远道而来的贵客。”

“话说，你也是来自伊修加德吧？”男人自打见到糖人店这位年轻人起心里就在疑惑，没想到这遥远的东方还有精灵族在做买卖，听口音还是自己的同乡。

“没错，”卖糖人的青年大方地承认，他将包装好的鲶鱼精糖人递到女子手里，冲他们二人行了个来自故乡的浅礼，“这黄金港往来贸易繁忙，什么国家的人都可以见到。”

“是啊，从没见过这么热闹喧哗的街道。”精灵女子感叹着，伸手接过那只糖人，心情十分不错的样子，品着另只手里的多玛茶。

“我想把伊修加德的特产运到这里贩卖，再换些好货回去，”见到妻子高兴的样子，做丈夫的表情也变得柔和起来，“不知道这里什么东西好卖？”

“我只是个小贩，不懂经商，”糖人店的年轻人回答，“不过我想伊修加德柠檬是个不错的选择，一年四季需求量都很大，更具体的情况，建议您到海猫茶屋那边去打听。”

“多谢了，”柠檬经得起长途运输，不慎被挤压的那些也可以切掉坏处做成柠檬干，精灵商人认为这是个好选择，“你这里有可以带来好运的糖人吗？”

“有的，就是这个‘分福’，这里的人们相信它会带来福报。”柜台后面的年轻人展示着手里那只做成狸猫的糖人，它顶着片绿色的叶子，看起来憨态可掬，“这可是我最喜欢的一种糖人了。”

商人正准备付钱，却听见对方说：“看在我们是同乡的份上，这只就送您了，愿您往来平安，生意兴隆，家宅幸福。”

年轻人麻利地将那只糖做的分福用玻璃纸包好交到商人手里，连同两杯做过外卖处理的多玛茶。他笑起来的样子洋溢着名为幸福的热情，让那在旁边偷偷欣赏着他清秀脸庞的精灵女子不由得瞧红了脸。

 

“今天生意真不错，这才不到傍晚，鲶鱼精就已经只剩三只了。”待那两位精灵族顾客离开，年轻人数了数余下的糖人，对身后竹帘内隐约忙碌的身影说。

“鲶鱼精一直卖得很好，喜欢那些家伙的人们常买，讨厌他们的更常买，”布帘被掀开，露出匠人那张同样年轻的脸，“我再做些吧。”

“辛苦了，让老板。”柜台前的年轻人扬起粉金色的眉毛，话语里带着轻快的笑声。他走到自己的伙伴身边，声音里多了些情绪，“真没想到会在这里遇见来自伊修加德的商人。听他说的话里可知，我们的故国相比过去，还真是改变了不少呢。”

“时代不同了，阿代尔，”被换做让老板的青年声音温和，抬手替自己的友人擦去鼻尖的汗水，“不过这也是好事，和平与安宁，对龙族和人类都具有同样美好的意义。”

“是啊，即使我们回不去，能听到些来自家乡的好消息，也着实令人欣慰。”话是说得有些感慨，名叫阿代尔的精灵脸上却并不见任何忧郁，他的笑容依然灿烂。

“你想家吗？”负责做糖人的让老板摘下手套，将它们仍在身后的桌子上，抚摸着友人柔软的头发问。

“说不想是假的，”阿代尔回答，眨了眨星子般美丽的眼睛，“可已经不如刚来的时候想得那么厉害，”他回过头去望着那琳琅满目的糖人，它们饱满的轮廓在午后的阳光下亮晶晶的，让那木质的陈列架看起来仿佛正收藏着宝石，“如今的我更期待将来的生活，”他看着友人那双异色的瞳眸，一字一句地说，“我和你的，在这里的新生活。”

 

重获新生总是令人向往，可要实现它却并不容易，就连满足其中的“生”字都仰仗于命运的垂青，以及意外降临的奇迹和举手之劳所带来的福报。

 

那时让老板还叫让勒努，而阿代尔的全名是阿代尔斐尔。

他们在铺着薄雪的山洞里睁开眼睛，发现最亲爱的战友也在身边，的铠甲破烂得如同被敲碎的玻璃，残片刺破皮肤划出血来，浑身的疼痛传递着他们还活着的消息。

两人面面相觑，他们记得自己和对方都已经死了，那场惨败并不是幻觉，之后猛然醒悟自己做了什么的痛苦更不是，所有的事情都历历在目，是无可否认的真实记忆。

猎鹰在他们身边发出尖厉的嘶鸣，仿佛对自己被忽略的地位感到不满，它的爪子伤痕累累，脚垫上还插着几枚银色的甲胄碎片。如果它会说话，必定会抱怨这两位人类身上所穿的那堆破烂实在太重。

“是你救了我们吗？”最先反应过来的是阿代尔斐尔，他不顾浑身散架似的酸痛，挣扎着靠近那只受伤的鹰，小心地将那些锋利的碎片摘下，扔得远远的。

让勒努也很快加入，他的腿部有伤，在雪地上移动时身后拖着触目惊心的血痕，却仍坚持着挪到好友的身边，抚摸着猎鹰翅膀上那片已经凝固的深色血块，替它清理伤口附近的羽毛。

 

“真没想到我们会被这只猎鹰拯救，”让勒努无限感慨地说，疲惫地靠在山洞坚硬的石壁上，外面正呼啸着暴风雪，而洞内宁静又安全，“这一定是你平日总爱拿好东西喂，还经常带它出去玩的缘故，”他看着自己的好友，“它喜欢你。”

“我用来喂它的东西可都是你做的，”阿代尔斐尔回答，他靠在伙伴的肩上，声音是同样的有气无力，“你的发色和它的羽毛接近，它肯定将你当做同类了。”

让勒努轻笑出声，往阿代尔斐尔那边靠得近了些。身体的温度在紧贴的那片肩头与身侧交融，他们就这么拥抱着相互取暖，不远处的猎鹰展开翅膀替他们遮挡洞口吹开的寒风。

 

时至今日，他们仍不知道自己为何没有随着战友们一起化作尘屑。

他们曾经无数次想过这个问题的答案，却始终未能获得合理的解答。他们并不懂那些高深莫测的以太规律，猜更猜不出所以然来。

最后他们放弃了求问，将精力尽数投入到未来的计划中去。

既然侥幸未死，那就该继续好好地活着。

伊修加德回不去，那就到别的地方生活，天下那么大，还怕找不到两个人的容身处吗？

 

就这样，他们伤愈后将那只忠心耿耿的猎鹰带在身边，多番辗转从库尔扎斯来到这遥远的东方异域。

刚来时他们身无分文，衣衫褴褛得如同乞丐。他们用最后的钱买了些食物，坐在海猫茶屋前边吃边眺望高耸的楼阁。

再不想些可行的办法赚钱的话，两人就得因为饥饿再次丧失来之不易的生命。

阿代尔斐尔思考着不如干脆像冒险者那样靠接取任务谋生，反正他们的身手都不差。让勒努却观察到身边有许多往来的工匠，稍稍打听了下后，认为制作理符任务是划算且来钱快的办法。

经过让勒努的解释，阿代尔斐尔也认为这十分可行，好友的厨艺他再清楚不过。

阿代尔斐尔卖掉衬衣上仅存的那枚宝石扣子换了些钱。让勒努依照任务的需求买了食材和配方，他在烹饪方面天赋异禀，领悟力高超，经过几次失败的尝试后，很快便掌握了本地人的口味和食用习惯，制作出来的饮料和菜品都令接收人赞口不绝。

不久之后他们攒够足以租下店面的资金，在这条不算中心却往来熙攘的食街开了这家糖人店。

糖人精致可爱受人欢迎，材料简单却品种多样，只需要非常小的空间便可满足销售、制作与仓储的需求，对刚起步资金不算充裕的他们而言是最佳的选择。

他们将楼下布置成门面，帘子隔开制作空间，楼上是仓库和睡房。这样他们也总算有了栖身之所，不用到处流浪露宿街头。 

 

那时他们仍然会时不时地做噩梦，梦见残破的旗帜上燃着火，梦见坚硬的冰面上插着断剑与残枪，梦见巨龙森森白牙上的寒光，梦见彼此并不是如此这副面孔的时候，梦见魔大陆黑色诡异朦胧扭曲的空间，梦见看着战友们逐个化为灰烬的场景……

他们常从中惊醒，然后发现因自己梦中的喊叫而醒得更早的伙伴将自己拥在怀里，顿觉安心。有时他们会自己惊醒，然后发现对方也正被噩梦缠绕，先醒来的便过去抱住那未醒的，安静地陪伴，等着对方睁开迎上自己的笑容。

 

如今，他们已经很久不再梦见那些可怕的过往，浮现在脑海中的画面转向与回忆相反的时间延续，美好的、宁静的、值得向往的未来，代替那些昨日的狼狈越来越多地出现在午夜的想象里。

 

“我奉行所的人说，这里新开辟了给异乡人安家的住宅区，”阿代尔斐尔说话的时候眼睛里露出向往的光芒，就连天上正闪耀着的星辰都不如他的梦想璀璨，“在海边，”他喃喃地说，“我喜欢海。”

让勒努知道阿代尔斐尔喜欢这片海域的落日，天边的金黄比教皇厅的更加浓郁，像是炼制过的蜜糖，少了些残阳如血的绝美，却多了些恬静与安详。他希望自己的朋友能够拥有面朝大海的幸福，阿代尔斐尔值得世界上最好的东西。

“等我们攒够了钱，就去那片海边买幢小屋如何？”让勒努在枕着手臂对房间那头的阿代尔斐尔说，“买沙滩边上的，正对着西面的。”

“好啊！”阿代尔斐尔的声音穿过黑夜传来，明快得令人想起初现在地平线上的晨曦，进入他梦里的则是海面上如锦缎般绚丽的红霞成绮。

这是他们开业第一天晚上的事情。

2019-01-17


	2. Chapter 2

不知不觉间，两位异乡人在这贩卖甜蜜的店铺里度过了异国的冬季。相比记忆中伊修加德旷日持久的寒冷，这海边的冬天来得晚去得早，没有遮天蔽日的风雪，也没有落地成冰的冻雨。就连最冷那几天的气温对他们而言也可称得上舒适，比过往任何一个冬天都温暖。

店铺离望海楼近，冬日前往温泉泡澡的人们路过店铺，总爱带上一两只糖人用来打发时间。望海楼的老板娘是会做生意的妇人，她很快察觉到客人们独独喜欢喜欢这家的玩意，便干脆找让老板定了每日的供应，放在前台上给往来客人们挑选。

听说某只叫做鱼道的鲶鱼精曾偶然路过，看见坐在池边的男孩低头咬在仿佛是自己孪生兄弟的糖人脑袋上，留下个空空的豁口。他感到浑身恶寒冷汗直冒，想找老板娘抗议想要抵制这种毛骨悚然的食物，可走到半路想起自己还欠着人家不少坏账，便只能忍气吞声作罢，颇具风度地告诉自己：谁让我们鲶鱼精魅力十足呢！

 

不算寒冷的冬天过得很快，紧接着便是海风吹拂，温暖宜人的春天。

柳树光秃秃的垂条上初现嫩绿的点缀，往来的燕子穿梭其间，发出轻快的鸣叫，桃树和李子树也渐渐地苏醒过来，等到胡桃木发出新芽的时候，糖人店铺里又签下了新的供应合同。

这次来订货的是三条花街的某位老板娘，她倒不觉得在花街上卖糖人会是什么好风景，只是她手下那些姑娘们整天爱往这跑，嘻嘻哈哈地着实令人头疼。

她年轻时也是做过花魁的，阅人无数见多识广，对少女们那点心事猜得透透的。她懒得责怪那些情窦初开的少女心，只不想她们再找借口偷懒。在花街工作的姑娘是不该对某个人表现出过分热情的，一次两次还成，三分五次地结伴去人家店门口流连忘返，对花街的生意而言可不是好事。

所以她干脆让那招蜂引蝶的精灵小伙子每日两次将糖人直接送到花街来，姑娘们要看就在自家地盘看好了，省得到大街上去丢人。

 

某天，她忽然灵机一动，心想那漂亮小伙既然这么讨自家姑娘喜欢，那必定也会受别的女人欢迎，不如……

于是她便趁阿代尔来送货的间隙，悄悄地拉住他，将他带到自己歇息的里间，泡着茶水问他：“让老板每个月给你开多少工资？”

阿代尔斐尔方才正彬彬有礼又满脸无奈地回应地那满楼的红袖招，浑身沾染的浓郁脂粉味呛得他有些头晕，伊修加德的贵妇人们矜持许多，会避开这么张扬的味道。老板娘冷不丁将他拉到里间问话，这让他感到有些意外。那位风韵犹存的夫人眼光精明，多半正做什么盘算，可他却一时猜不出来，也没办法回答她的问题。

他和让勒努之间不存在什么工资的问题，所有的收入开支都是将两人当做整体计算的，从未分过彼此。硬要说的话也是他在给对方发钱，每日制作那么多糖人已经很辛苦，他不希望对方再增添别的考虑，便把其余的几乎所有事情都揽在了自己身上，这其中自然也包括账目计算和资金保管。

“这，夫人，生意上的事情，我想您也知道，是不方便说太多的。”阿代尔斐尔满脸抱歉地回答，露出合欢花流苏般柔软的笑容，却不想落在那善于品察的夫人眼里，实际起了反效果。

瞧着面前那张精致得连笑容的弧度都跳不出毛病的脸庞，老板娘眯起了眼睛，将打量的目光藏了些，端起手中的清茶慢悠悠地品着，好半天没说话，慢慢吊着那位年轻人询问的目光，故意不作答。

阿代尔斐尔端坐在老板娘的前面，微笑着泰然自若地展示自己的耐心和礼貌，等着老板娘将茶杯落在托盘里，好以店里工作繁忙为由提出告辞。

老板娘这口茶喝得特别久，久到桌上陶猪里的盘香走了大半圈，才款款放下，语意深长地对面前这位仍然保持着仪态的年轻人说：“给卖糖人的老板打工能得几个钱呢？不如到我这里来工作怎么样？绝对亏不了你。我可以给你开比那些姑娘更高的工钱，毕竟这年头啊，美丽温柔的姑娘好找，漂亮乖巧的小伙子却难寻得很。”

“承蒙您厚爱，”阿代尔斐尔遗憾地摇着头回答，“可我不惯伺候人，想来是干不好您这的工作的……我实在是不适合。”贵族家庭的教习赋予阿代尔斐尔良好的自控能力，即使知道了老板娘笑中隐藏的意图，他也没有立即失去笑容，只有些微薄的汗水在他说话时冒上额角。“如果没有别的事，我得回去看着货柜了。”见老板娘点了下头，他站起身，“谢谢您的茶。”

“慢走。”老板娘斜倚着身子说，抖了抖手里那根烟管里的灰烬，落下片苍白的痕迹瓷盏里，她觉得这孩子迷人极了，留不住还真是可惜，望着那正穿过帘子的背影说，“如果你什么时候改主意了的话，咱们可以再谈。”

 

“到楼上去歇会儿？”友人回来时神色疲惫，让勒努见状温和建议地着。阿代尔斐尔送货时他就看着柜台。今天运气不错，才刚过早上，已进账不少。

今日阿代尔斐尔回来得有些晚，按照以往的情况，他应该是顺便去了市场了解行情。虽说是糖人店，可他们并不真的只卖糖人，也会根据最近的流行制作些合适的食物搭配着销售，比如妇人们喜欢的抹茶和小孩子们路过总要吵着抓一把的金平糖。

“不了，我不累。”阿代尔斐尔擦着汗回答，被冷水洗过的脸蛋微微发红，与落在他发间的樱花两相映衬，浸染着初春无限温柔。“倒是你，大清早起来又要做又要卖，才真是该去歇着了。”

“这算什么，”让勒努不以为然地笑着说，“当年我披甲执锐在雪地里整夜行军也没叫过苦。”

“知道你强，可我也不娇气啊！”阿代尔斐尔说着已经站在了柜台后，抬起的睫毛上沾着水花，不小心泄露出了些原本想要隐藏的事情。都怪他太过习惯在对方坦诚，而他们的默契又是这么深厚。

“发生什么事了吗？”让勒努问，他确信来回走这么几步路不至于让曾经与龙族搏斗的骑士感到吃力，可阿代尔斐尔表情明显有些不太轻松，“难道你又被 袭击了？”

“没有，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，见对方仍看着自己，再次强调着，“这回真不是”。

他必须承认让勒努这么猜是有道理的，光是这开春后，因为在路上被人拦下而闹到赤城组去的冲突就发生过三次，一次是指控自己勾搭他妻子的愤怒丈夫，一次是家教严格的爱女心切的父亲，还有一次是担心自己妹妹被骗去感情的忧虑兄长。

光天化日之下走得好好地就被不认识的人拦下打架，这算得上是他们如今的日子里与过去最接近的部分了。

“那是？”让勒努语气平和地询问，“对我都不能说吗？”

“哎，你先答应我别笑，”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴，认输地回答，自己却先弯起了嘴角，“不然打死我也不告诉你。”

“我保证不笑，不论从哪方面来看，这都比把你打死容易多了。”让勒努清了清嗓子，神情认真地保证着。

“三条花街的那位订糖人的老板娘想要我去她那里工作。”阿代尔斐尔深吸了一口气，语速超快地说完，没敢去看让勒努的表情，自己先低下头趴在柜台上笑得直不起腰。

让勒努沉默着去了制作间，半分钟后再次出现时他真的没有笑，只是垂在耳侧的头发有些凌乱，那根平常习惯搭在前面的辫子也被甩到了后面。

“那你是怎么回答的呢？”让勒努问，他倚靠在墙边，身子支在手肘上，饶有兴趣的样子。

“我当然不能同意啊！”阿代尔斐尔终于站直了身体，轻轻揉着自己有些发疼的腹部，“这也太好笑了吧？我怎么可能去陪酒？”

若是在旧时，哪个不长眼的家伙敢对阿代尔斐尔做如此提议，那位骑士必定会立即拔剑相迎击。可眼下他们已远离规矩繁多得近乎严苛的贵族社会，绑在神经上的规训和教条不再似琴弦那么一触即发，也就多了些容纳插曲的空间。

更何况异国他乡文化风俗与故土不同，许多看似冒犯的事情对这里的居民而言只是寻常的寒暄和普通的询问，这么想着即使偶有不悦，也会将那当做误会，一笑了之。

如今他们仍记得自己是光荣的骑士，却不再像过去那样整日操心着荣誉与尊严，他们只秉持誓言中正直善良与诚实友爱的部分，在弱者需要帮助的时候伸出援手，却不再将那些无伤大雅的玩笑往心里去。

“不得不说，老板娘的眼光十分不错。”让勒努最后如此评价着，调侃得十分认真，“只要将你打扮得漂漂亮亮地往那绣楼下放，客人们必定络绎不绝，保管生意兴隆。”

阿代尔斐尔撇着嘴故意做出生气的样子，回答让勒努的是砸在胸口上的几记拳头。后者稍稍偏过去些身子躲避对方的攻击，却并没有还手，也没有阻止他继续用自己的胸膛当沙袋。

店铺门外传来轻轻的惊叫声，从望海楼那边过来的小姑娘穿着缀着樱花图案的和服，怔怔地站在门口睁着乌黑的眼睛，目瞪口呆地看着糖人店的伙计殴打他老板。她被这看起来已经接近犯罪的行为吓得花容失色手足无措，正犹豫着要不要去叫赤城组的人来处理这桩纠纷。

“别怕，他跟我闹着玩儿的。”让勒努对她笑，语意温柔，神态平和，怎么看也不像是被欺负的样子。见那女孩不说话，不知道她信了还是没信，他只好又继续解释着，“阿代尔是我兄弟。”

“啊，是的，我们是兄弟。”阿代尔斐尔也从善如流地应着，迅速扯下被挽到胳膊上的袖子，走到柜台前，半开玩笑地说，“放心吧，我不会打死他的，我还要留着他做糖人呢。”

“哎？原来是这样吗？”女孩终于宽下心，虽有些疑惑，觉得这两个人怎么看都不算很像，可她到底也没见过多少精灵族的男性，猜想或许是一个像父亲，一个像母亲的缘故，也不再多问，将竹篮放在柜台上说，“今天港口新到了艘远洋轮船，上面下来的人就住在我们望海楼，他们特别喜欢这糖人，店里先前订的不够。老板娘说，如果你们方便的话，希望能够临时加批订单。”

“要多少？”阿代尔斐尔问，将那只竹编的月牙形篮子接过来，掀开上面印着竹叶的遮布。

女孩自怀里凑出张写着字的纸，摊开之后将它递给阿代尔，声音甜甜地对这位好看的大哥哥说说：“给，这是清单，按照上面的数量就好了。”

“要二十四个鲶鱼精，十八个分福，十五个獭獭……还有十二对宝石兽。”阿代尔斐尔念着清单上的文字，这可不是笔小订单呢，他在心里暗暗咋舌，回头望了眼让勒努，得到对方轻轻的点头，便对那女孩说，“明白了，我们准备好之后就给你们送过去。”

“嗯，辛苦你们了哦。”女孩冲他们挥手，离开前偷偷用余光瞄了眼阿代尔粉霞浮现的面容，又看了看让老板那张带着伤痕却依然潇洒的脸庞，心想这两兄弟可真好看呢。

 

兴许是小姑娘爱闲言管不住嘴，也可能是她将此事汇报给了望海楼的老板娘，而旅店温泉送往迎来人多耳杂，客人们无意间听到又随口说到了别处去。

不久之后附近几条街的人们便都知道阿代尔和让老板是兄弟的事情。

三条花街的消息更是灵通，那位老板娘以为这便是那可爱的年轻人不愿意到这里来工作的原因，也不再作无谓的游说。

兄弟嘛，就该在一起的，这可不是靠多给几枚金币便能打动得了的事情。

2019-01-18


	3. Chapter 3

初夏的傍晚风和日丽，有牛奶色的卷云飘过，在蔚蓝的天际勾起几片白色的薄雾，如翻糖蛋糕上凝结的甜霜，隐隐约约地为这来往奔波的浮世绘增添几笔浅淡的清欢。

糖人已经全部卖完，柜台上挂着“售罄”的木牌。阿代尔斐尔坐在店铺门口，正专心致志地低头为手里的风车安上硬纸做的轴心。店铺的门檐投下的影子替他遮住过于刺眼睛的阳光，把他那暖意融融的粉金色短发护成稍深的颜色，倒是那身白色的水干上几朵盛开的红梅鲜艳夺目，衬着那少年般的明亮面容愈发生机。

阿代尔斐尔最初做风车并不是出于喜欢，事实上他已经很多年没有碰过这些孩子气的玩意了。只是当时店铺门面需要得体的装饰而他们付过房租之后便所剩无几，只好买些五颜六色的彩纸，剪开翻卷折成可爱的风车，装饰在门边檐角，既好看又经济，还跟这条街道的风格相符。

有时候遇到小孩子们喜欢这些亮闪闪的风车，看他们眼睛滴溜溜地跟着转，站在店铺门口咬着手指扯着衣摆不肯动，阿代尔斐尔会大方地把他们抱起来挑喜欢的拿走。而陪同的大人们自然也不好意思白拿人家的礼物，大都会顺手再带一两只糖人。

店铺门口的风车不停地变换着颜色，日日新总不使人厌倦。阿代尔斐尔认为它们迎风招摇带来了好运，渐渐地喜欢上了这种手工艺，越做越熟练还别出心裁地设计出了许多新花样。

安上轴后就要开始洒金，这是阿代尔斐尔最喜欢的工序，说来十分简单，不过是把金粉零散地缀在上面，好让它们看起来闪亮，像是铺着星星般浅辉熠熠，令人想起糖人上甜美的反光。

就在他终于完成手里的活计，站在门口思忖着安放在哪合适时，店内传来悠长的叹息，是他已经很久没有从那位友人感到过的悲伤。

阿代尔斐尔抬头往室内看，风吹过布帘子看不见背后的人影，不知道发生了什么事。他随手将风车插在空处，穿过飘散着焦糖气味的室内，穿过那因为是夏季换成荷叶青色印着蜻蜓的布帘，见到让勒努正握着只番茄发呆。

是泽梅尔家的番茄。它有着浑圆饱满的轮廓和鲜艳夺目的颜色，阿代尔斐尔跟在爱好烹饪的伙伴身边久了，便也能轻易地认出这种来自故乡的特产。他知道让勒努大概是由此想到了些过去的事情，毕竟这果实上还承载着某位战友的姓氏。

这样的事情总是难免。回忆如蜘蛛网上盘根错节的线，偶然撞上的一粒尘埃，都能延绵出哀伤的诗吟。

他们刚来到黄金港的时候，首批理符任务的订单是枇杷果饮，两人对着食谱上那味伊修加德柠檬黯然惆怅。他们明明已经远渡重洋，却仍与故国相连得千丝万缕。

“如果没估计错的话，我们这几天应该至少进账了相当于房价三成的钱？”让勒努抬头发现阿代尔斐尔正忧伤地看着自己，便笑着说了些令人鼓舞的话题。昨日残阳不可追，明晨的霞光还是可以期待的。

“差不多吧。”阿代尔斐尔回过神来点着头回答。这几日市场上又有了新的流行，工匠们为了能够赶上潮流最盛的时候挣钱，纷纷日夜加班加点地干活，困倦得厉害便靠着抹茶提神，而负责供应原材料的采集者们也需要随身带些金平糖补充体力，只光凭这两样的销售，他们这月的收入就丰裕得喜人。“我还没将奶酪甜甜圈和路易波士红茶的进账算清，加起来的话或许四成也有。”

“明日门口的水牌可以添上烤茄子和番茄炖蛋，我已经调试好口感了，这两样最近市场不错，应该能走得很好。”让勒努将手里的番茄放下，和其他经由远洋轮船运来的打着泽梅尔家徽的果实挨在一起——果然还是家乡的番茄最棒啊。

“说真的，让勒努，我觉得你该好好休息下了，再这劳累下去会生病的。”阿代尔斐尔声音轻却严肃地说，神色有些担忧。

让勒努本想说自己不觉很累，可禁不住那双绿如柳染的眸子里盈着的关切，只得点点头说：“……我把这收拾好就不做了。”

“我来帮你。”阿代尔斐尔走过来，将盛放着番茄的竹筐搬到木桌下面，用布盖好，又将装着粉红胡椒的陶罐盖紧。

让勒努站在他的身边握着抹布擦拭案台上的水渍和残留的糖霜，和风的匠人服袖口宽大，按照本地的风俗被束起，青色的布料宽松地搭在手肘上，干练得麻利又随意得怡然。他的肩膀宽阔，将那质地柔软的外袍撑出坚实的轮廓，英挺得不像是匠人，倒更像是位年轻的武士。

“去望海楼泡泡温泉怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔弯着腰问，将存放面粉的口袋往里挪了挪，靠在装着玉米的那个旁边。他听说那泓远近驰名的热泉可以解乏，小金街那边的匠人们都常去那。

“或者去白银乡的沙滩看晚霞？你不是喜欢把自己埋在沙子里吗？现在天热起来了，沙子一定是暖融融的，不想试试吗？”这么想象着，让勒努忍不住在那粉金色微卷的头发上揉了揉，手指插在带着温度的发丝间，好像正搅过夏日的暖云。

阿代尔斐尔握住让勒努的手腕将那带着薄茧有些粗糙的掌心自凌乱的发间移开，像归置那些厨房器具般端正地放回到主人身侧，轻轻拍了下以示抗议，却并没有反对。

他们将茶水和凉果放上海边凉亭正方的桌上时，正是地平线上如火如荼的云霞最艳丽的时候。白鸥飞过金红色的天空，低鸣着消失在灿烂的霭色里，旁边竹林被风吹得簌簌作响，狭长的叶子飘落，自低崖边摇晃着下来，陪伴着贝壳们点缀日落沙滩。

让勒努握着只长长的火棍在沙滩上点起盘香，白色的烟雾袅袅如绵长的细线，悠悠然地往上延伸着混入到海边潮湿微咸的空气中，鼻腔里漫进来檀木和香蒲草的味道。

阿代尔斐尔躺在柔软的细沙子里，舒舒服服地枕着自己的臂膀。正如让勒努所想的那样，这沙子是温热的，睡在里面的感觉就像是被大地拥抱，被星球亲吻，被来自亘古的时光爱抚，说不出的畅快惬意。

“我们在院子里种棵樱花树怎么样？等我们有院子后。”让勒努手里端着陶做的蚊香猪，走到阿代尔斐尔的身边坐下，看见盘子里樱色的和果子被吃掉了许多，微笑着问，“你喜欢这种淡粉色的花对不对？”

“樱花盛开的时候如同雪落满树梢，等风吹过花瓣落下来，就真的变成有香味的雪。”阿代尔斐尔回答，脸上的色彩柔和如落英浸染，他被沙子埋着转头有些费劲，视野里只能瞧见让勒努的衣摆，“只可惜花期太短，如梦似幻间还来不及好好看个仔细，就已经无处寻觅。”

“那就多种几棵怎么样？从最早开的到最晚凋谢的，每种都种上，这样能够持续大半个春天吧。”让勒努考虑过之后建议道，随手往茶水里添了些冰糖，“可以在树下放个萤笼，让那些发光的流萤在树下跳舞。”

“这是不错的主意，我已经很多年没见过活的萤火虫了，这些小家伙熬不过寒冷的季节，灵灾之后库尔扎斯的夜晚会发亮的只剩下冰元精。”阿代尔斐尔有些遗憾又有些期待地说，他的含着半块糯米做的丸子，说话时嘴里弥漫着淀粉的甜味。

“我们可以在院子里修个温泉，然后泡在里面看海，虽然比不上望海楼那边宽敞，却更安静也更随心些。”或许是过于习惯皇都上流社会时刻保持礼节距离的社交方式，让勒努至今仍对跟陌生人挤在汤泉里这样的事感到别扭，尤其是偶尔还会有人好奇地探问他身上深深浅浅的伤痕有什么来历，真教他不知道该怎么回答。

“温泉修在樱花树下怎么样？我最近读了首诗，说的就是粉色花瓣像小船般漂在汤泉水上白雾暗香扑鼻的场景。我们也可以像诗歌里的人那样在漂浮的漆盘上喝茶饮酒。”阿代尔斐尔沉浸在美好的想象中，有只小蟹自他露出的那截白胸脯上爬过，痒痒的像是蚂蚁的脚感，却要硬质些。

“那就在温泉里再添张廊椅，这样我们可以躺在浅水里赏花品茗。”让勒努想了想之后回答，他觉得那落英缤纷白雾飘绕的场景很美，伸手将那只淘气的小蟹从好友颈窝上取下，它已经快爬到喉结处了。

“你喜欢莲花对不对？紫色的那种，就跟你发色差不多的？”阿代尔斐尔伸展着线条优美的脖子，友人的手指不经意划过柔软的皮肤，激起阵粉色的小疙瘩，“那种有几根竹子横在水塘上，声音叮咚悦耳的庭具叫什么？我们再修个这个吧？”

“那是添水，适合修在前院，旁边再种些芒草，后院安置温泉。”让勒努将哨笛含在嘴里，吹出悠长的声音，抬起手朝天边紫色的影子挥了挥。

残留着金色霞光的海面上，那只流光四溢的猎鹰鸣叫着朝这边滑翔，稳稳地停在它的身边，琥珀色的眼睛盯着阿代尔斐尔被埋在沙子里的身子，又转过头看着让勒努，像是在说：这样真的可以吗？

阿代尔斐尔抬起手臂抚摸着那只猎鹰金色的脚爪，覆盖在上面的角质层光滑得像是涂了层蜜蜡，那尖锐弯曲的指甲泛着金属的光泽，深深地插在沙地里。猎鹰见阿代尔斐尔应是很舒服的样子，让勒努的脸上也丝毫不慌张，便认定他们都很安全，开心地拍打着翅膀。掀起的小小沙尘暴把阿代尔斐尔呛得直打喷嚏，而让勒努也不得不倒掉了手里漂浮着不明物的茶水，重新拿了个干净的杯子。

“我们得考虑下栅栏的形状，必须修成圆形的树枝形状，在上面捆上松松的稻草。这样的话，猎鹰停靠在上面，脚掌才不会生病。”阿代尔斐尔满脸无奈地将脸上的沙子清理干净，又抬起那猎鹰的爪子，仔细地检查着。

“你什么时候变成鸟类专家了？”让勒努饶有兴趣地问着，有羽毛挂在他的脸侧，正好垂在那根松散的辫子上，像水晶般发着光。

“奥默里克告诉我的，”阿代尔斐尔回答，虽然时过境迁，说出那个名字时声音仍有些惆怅，“圆桌上他坐我旁边，偶尔会闲聊些事情。有次他见我把鹰放在石凳上玩，就好心地提醒说最好别这么做，容易弄伤它的脚掌。”

让勒努在心里默默地感谢着那位已经化作以太的白魔法师，朝着逐渐黯淡的苍茫天际举起茶杯，将那淡香的远东清茶倾倒在沙滩上，他记得那位善良的圣职者生前就很喜欢喝茶。

事到如今他们已经能够重新将那些故去的名字平顺地念出来，不像当初哪怕是相似的音节都能使人陷入痛彻心扉的回忆。

感到身后光滑的羽毛朝这边拱了拱，让勒努反手摸了摸那竟然学会撒娇的猎鹰，身子顺势躺了下去，整个陷进那松软的羽毛里，喃喃地说着：“猎鹰是属于天空的飞禽，即使休息也会在树上栖息，地面不适合它。”

阿代尔斐尔忽地从沙子里钻出来，将叠好放在旁边的浴衣披在身上。它被猎鹰的爪子踩了几脚，变得皱巴巴地还沾着砂砾，蹭着皮肤怪痒的。猎鹰低下头用那长喙平滑的侧面推了推阿代尔斐尔，将它的这位人类朋友送到另一位身边。

这场景就跟他们那时在雪原的山洞里时一样，只是那时他们仨都遍体鳞伤，羽毛和盔甲破败得不成样子。而现在，他们已经远离了死亡和寒冷，正在这海滩上相互依靠着目送红日最后的余晖。

“我们干脆就买这座院子吧？”其中一人指着身后苍松掩映下的空地说。

“好主意。”另一人点头回答。

猎鹰仰起头，长啸划过宁静的海滩，像是在表示同意。

2019-01-19


	4. Chapter 4

又发生了许多事情，到了秋天银杏叶金黄，道路上的小扇铺成柔软带着香气的地毯，走在上面松软踩着脚底都是木质汁水的芬芳的时候，让勒努已经不需要再考虑阿代尔斐尔走在路上是否会被不明人士袭击的问题。

这要从三条花街花魁道中的那天说起。

阿代尔斐尔虽然拒绝某位老板娘要自己去陪酒的邀约，却接受了她希望自己可以在巡街的时候走在花魁身边为她打伞的请求。替美丽娇弱的花朵遮风避雨本就是骑士的职责，他认为这跟过去所坚持的礼仪没什么区别，还能顺便抚平当初让老板娘失望的歉意。

精灵族男性的个子比被选为新晋花魁的龙女高许多，即使她踩在高高的木屐上，他也能够保持优雅自然的姿态替她撑起油纸伞。而他高挑的骨架将那为了不喧宾夺主而设计朴素的和服撑得挺直，只是轮廓便显得十分有格调，走在那位端庄的花魁身边，当真是那日三条花街最美丽的风景。

事情就发生在他们跟着引路的乐队与装扮成各种传说中妖怪的舞师走出三条花街，沿着既定的路线来到沿边都是华丽的阁楼的官家区域时，人群中忽然窜出来几个持刀蒙面的歹人，不由分说地便穿进了队伍里。

赤城组的武士们以为他们冲着花魁而来，纷纷围上去护住那位虽受到侵扰却保持着职业性淡定的龙女。可谁知道蒙面人的目标是花魁身后的振袖新造。那两位少女身边没有人护着，还没来得及反应便被拦腰抱起，也不知是惊吓过度还是教养不允许喧哗，她们满脸害怕却未出一声。

“可不能让他们把人带走啊！”老板娘见状焦急地冲着赤城组那几位武士喊着。如果说花魁是她楼里的摇钱树，那振袖新造便是摇钱树刚长出的细苗，失去哪个都令她捶胸顿足。

然而赤城组的武士们人手单薄，对面却人多势众又占尽先机，贸然上前只怕打斗中伤及那两位无辜的人质，手里的长刀握得紧紧的，却不知如何是好。

阿代尔斐尔站在花魁的身边，手里仍握着那缀着花朵与蝴蝶的油纸伞，他见让勒努在人群中装过看热闹悄悄靠近道中，便知道他打算做什么，眼睫毛轻轻地眨了眨表示了然。

街道上围观花魁的民众虽群情激奋，面对持刀的武士却是不敢见义勇为的，蒙面人虽然提防着四周，注意力却大都集中在赤城组那几位执法者身上，没有防备看起来若无其事却忽然发难的让勒努。等他们反应过来，地上已经横躺着两个翻滚呻吟的同伴，而他们手里的太刀也不知何时落到了那位穿着匠人服的精灵手里。

“伞借我用下。”阿代尔斐尔对身边面容淡定的花魁龙女说，却没等对方回复，便自赤城组的护卫中抽身出来，趁着对面的注意力都在让勒努身上时，挥舞着纸伞那由圆竹制成的长柄，朝着姑娘的劫持者发动快速迅疾的攻击，迫使他们不得不松手招架。

能被选为振袖新造的姑娘虽然年轻，却也是聪慧过人的，她们立即抓住机会跑到了赤城组护着的花魁身边，免得自己成为救助者的妨碍。赤城组的武士们见少女已经脱险，留了两位在原地守护，其余的也加入战局。带刀袭人在黄金港是严令禁止的，更何况还在光天化日之下强抢少女，这样的罪行即使当场击杀也不为过。

歹人们见状情知大势已去，无心恋战扔下受伤倒地的同伴逃离，他们本就是为拿钱办事才临时凑起，彼此之间并没有太深厚的感情，更不会为了已经注定飞走的赏金而冒险。

赤城组的武士们想追，却又碍于人手不足，只能无奈放弃。而让勒努和阿代尔斐尔已经奉行骑士精神，保护住了柔弱的少女，便也不想再做更多的掺和，将手里夺来的武士刀扔下，一个捡起油纸伞朝着花魁走去，一个重新混入人群里。

道中染血是不吉利的，老板娘表面上恢复昳丽的笑容，心里却在犹豫要不要认倒霉放弃这次巡游。

与此相比，阿代尔重新打开纸伞的神情才是真的安然自若，几滴血落在锦簇团花上恰如红梅并不显得肃杀，而那几道细缝狭长透着苍穹投下的光，亮闪闪的在花魁那身精致的和服上晃动着，浑然天赐的美丽高贵，街边群众望过来的目光里并没有任何不妥，反而带着钦佩和赞叹。

那就继续吧。待赤城组驻地派来的人将那几位受伤的歹徒带走，老板娘看似随意地扫了眼人群，确定人们对此并没有什么负面的看法，便吩咐那些引路的乐师和舞师们重新开始奏乐舞蹈。

花魁迈着她缓慢的外八文字步继续朝前。那两位差点被劫走的振袖新造也已经归位，步伐稳稳地并排走着，看不出任何刚脱险的慌乱。这是她们的初次巡街，向往着有朝一日能够像花魁那样走在那油纸伞下。

街道上的消息总是传得很快，很快人们便都知道望海楼前食街上卖糖人的阿代尔身手不凡，而让老板握刀的技巧不比他在菜板上表现出的逊色，谁都不是可以轻易招惹的。

至此后再也没人敢在路上拦下阿代尔，那些自认为有男子气概的家伙中大部分原本便是瞧着那小伙子细皮嫩肉，以为他如表面那样柔软，觉得自己能够占上风，才偏偏挑上他的。

虽然阿代尔斐尔过去也未曾让他们讨了便宜，却考虑到自己作为异乡人初来乍到应该避免麻烦，而这里也不像是信奉哈罗妮的伊修加德可以用决斗解决纠纷，所以每次都谨慎地尽量把事情交给赤城组公断。而那些落败的人回去之后对自己的丢人行为闭口不谈，他的真正实力也就一直不为人知。

若不是花魁道中发生的事情有目共睹，街坊邻里们还真看不出平日里好脾气的他们竟然还藏着这样的功夫。不过他们很快便也想通了，能够万里迢迢从精灵所在的国家赶到这里，长得这么好看若是没点本事，怕是半道上就被人给当生意做了，哪还能到得了这里。

唯一对事情感到些许不满意的恐怕只有两位收获了美名的主角，他们夜里躺在各自的榻榻米上回忆着白天的事情，都认为自己的表现至多只能算差强人意。

“用惯了骑士的剑，这武士刀使起来感觉真碍手，也就比纸伞好点，至少还能劈得下去。”阿代尔斐尔伸出手臂想象着握刀的样子，在空气中来回比划着，不停地摇头。

“是啊，就连刃的开法都不同，用力的角度也不一样，”让勒努在阿代尔斐尔看不见的地方点头，“严重影响我发挥。”

“说出来你可能不信，刚开始那几下的别扭，差点让我以为自己的剑术退化到这么难堪的程度了。”阿代尔斐尔的声音里带着庆幸，即使不再需要与龙族厮杀，他也不愿意失去自己引以为傲的剑术。

“最先交锋的可是我，习惯性地正手劈刺再接反手回击，才想起刀背没开刃。”让勒努声音里带着轻轻的笑，回想起来他仍觉得那场景有些滑稽可笑。

“没想到这远东之国的贵族们为所欲为，竟然到了这般程度，”阿代尔斐尔叹息着说，“我听说是某个有钱有势的家伙想要指名其中的少女，被老板娘以不符合规矩为由拒绝后仍不甘心，竟然想干脆两个都抢走。”鄙夷地哼了声后，他又说，“真恶心，他不过是看上那两位是新造，还没开始接客罢了。”

“……真不知道该说你懂得多，还是学得快？”让勒努仿佛是在赞叹，却又隐着些戏谑，“怪不得人家老板娘偏偏看上你。皇都社交界的小王子即使到了这远东之国，也仍然在脂粉堆里混得游刃有余啊。”

“别忘了，我可是每天要往那边跑两趟送货，算起来也跟他们打交道了半年有余，风月场上也无非就是那点事，还能有什么我看不明白的？”阿代尔斐尔得意地说，即使没有贵族头衔与骑士爵位作为陪衬，他身上的辉芒也依然未减光彩。

两个人就这么从市井生活中难免会遇到的不平事，聊到些由此而来的闲言碎语。

月亮在他们说话的时候悄悄升上了枝头的最顶端，光润明亮地挂在那黄叶散落，变得零零星星的枝杈上，好像是面辉映世间百态的镜子，高悬空中俯瞰着或熟睡或未眠的人们。

或许是好久没有这么畅快淋漓地战斗过，他们今晚的夜谈比以往任何时候都漫长。说到最后觉得口舌干燥，让勒努干脆放弃了睡眠，自那张已经被温热浸润的榻榻米上起来，对仍在讲述着自己见闻的好友说：“我去泡茶，你继续。”

阿代尔斐尔数着夜空上的星子轻声应着，那些漂亮的光点只有远离皎洁月亮的那些才得以展示风采，倒有些像是花街上那些与花魁总是隔着几步之遥的见习们，总担心离得近了会被遮挡住自己的存在。

让勒努端着茶盘回来的时候脚边踢到应是阿代尔斐尔放在那的包袱，上面贴着三条花街的红纸，幸好他端着茶水走得缓，才没有打翻手里的家伙。

他将茶水放在两人睡处中间的地板上，边倒茶边问正朝这边挪过来的阿代尔斐尔 ：“那花街的老板娘给了你什么做谢礼？”友人看起来精神饱满，毫无睡意。

“我还没打开看呢，等我喝口茶再说。”阿代尔斐尔说着便将那青瓷的杯子凑到嘴边，吹了吹，浅浅地抿去几口，嘴唇上亮晶晶的。他站起身去拿那个封得严实的布包裹，“摸着软软的应该是布料，我猜就跟那些河童们领走的一样，是秋天的银杏染和枫叶红。”

想到白天那些河童憨态可掬的样子，让勒努不由得笑了笑，对着正研究那打着四方结的包袱怎么开的友人说：“那你就有新衣服穿了。”

阿代尔斐尔没有答话，他已经将那包裹拆开，正伸手去将里面柔软的织物拿出来看看花色，宝石般绿色的眼睛眨了眨，说不上是喜欢还是不喜欢，只将面上用来压布的三个金小判取出来交给让勒努。

“颜色不合适吗？”让勒努计算着手里的三枚通货，它们是金子做的，拿起来沉甸甸，“实在不喜欢的话就做成窗帘，或者门帐。我正考虑要不要学裁缝呢，正好让我练练手。”

“我们有钱买房子了。”阿代尔斐尔抬起头来望着让勒努说，他的脸上呈现出兴奋的潮红，眼睛里发着光，噙着蜂蜜般的甜蜜。

“就算加上这，也还差三四成吧？”让勒努疑惑地审视着友人那令人费解的欣喜表情，认为对方肯定是困了，明明账目在他那里的，只好无奈地摇着头说，“我看你还是早点睡觉吧，多躺会儿，明天晚点开业。”

“你看这个，”阿代尔斐尔将那红布整个掀开，露出里面米色的布料，握着柔软的边角在满脸疑惑的友人手背上轻轻蹭着，“这是私语羊毛，现在最流行的羊角扣大衣便是用它做的，只要能卖掉一块，我们就可以去白银乡买房子了。”

让勒努听订购抹茶的裁缝们说过这种大衣，他们不眠不休地在小金街通明的灯火下赶工，便是为了能够赶在流行风头最盛的那几天将它们卖个好价钱。

“这羊毛的市价正是最贵的时候，而且供不应求，”让勒努抚摸着羊毛布料，绵绒绒的触感很舒服，他偏着头望向阿代尔斐尔，“可你不想自己穿上那羊角扣大衣吗？你都多久没有穿过最流行的衣服了？要是在过去……”

“嘻嘻，”阿代尔斐尔笑出声来，少有地打断了让勒努的话，“你都说那是‘过去’了嘛，又不是现在！”他绕过横在中间的茶盘，坐到友人身边，笑容灿烂却坚持地说，“就这么定了，只等天一亮，我就去市场把布卖掉。”

“好吧，反正布本来也是人家给你的。”让勒努叹着气却是开心的样子，认真地将那块价值不菲的布料重新折好，又用红布再次完好地包上，妥妥帖帖地放在墙边。“既然明天要早起的话，那你现在还不去睡？”

“睡，现在就睡，”阿代尔斐尔说着便乖乖地躺了回去，望着天花板上窗外树影婆娑的斑驳，盯着它们晃悠老半天才合上眼。

让勒努睡得更晚些，他先起身收拾好茶具，将托盘放在楼下水槽里，才重新回到楼上自己的睡处。听着阿代尔斐尔轻轻的呼吸声，脑海中浮现起许多遥远悲伤又带着些不舍的回忆。

先买房，等那羊毛稍稍便宜些，就给阿代尔斐尔做好看的羊角扣大衣，那时自己的裁缝技艺也应精进不少，只要能够获得版型图纸，照着剪裁并不是难事。

他这么决定着，很快也进入了梦乡。

第二天，糖人店门口的水牌上写着“今日暂停营业”。

相邻的店铺老板和路过的行人们见了都觉得有些奇怪——那两位精灵族兄弟勤快得风雨无阻，这可是破天荒的头次见他们关店休息。

—FIN—

2019-01-19


End file.
